How to Get out of Home Work, Apprentice Style
by Metoria
Summary: My Garen Challenge for you guys. Garen wants to get out of homework... Random!


How to Get out of Home Work, Apprentice Style-

…

Garen sat in Class. Literature and Grammar were boring. Plus the teacher was talking about homework! He couldn't have home work! No! Not tonight! He was hanging with his buds. Time to execute operation 'No Homework'. He looked at the clock. He raised his hand.

"Yes, apprentice Muln." the teacher pointed to him.

He lowered his hand started his question. "I Have a question about when a period is appropriate and when a comma is or the other punctuation marks."

The teacher waited for the question. Clearly he needed to be encouraged. "Alright,"

He looked at her.

"Your question?" She asked.

"Oh! Well at the end of 'The End' Is there a period?"

"What?"

"You know, like when you end a story, you put 'The End' Is there SUPPOSED to be a period at the end of it?"

"Well, you see-"

"Because, A period means 'the end' So if you put a period at the end of 'The End' wouldn't it technically mean 'The End, The End'?"

The teacher looked at him.

Now was his chance. "Unless you just put a period at the end of a story. But then it would look funny. I mean, you'd have the last paragraph and then a period underneath it…"

"Well a period is a break between sentences. It just means that the sentence is over."

"So then what about an exclamation point?"

"That means-"

"If I put it at the end there would be more of a punch right. "The END!" He practically shouted the word 'end'.

He looked at the clock. Time to wrap things up.

"Well if you really must know-"

"No I don't, I'm never gonna put 'The End' at the end of a story."

The teacher looked at him.

RING! RING! RING!

The class fled and so did Garen.

Next class.

…

He sat in Science Class and the teacher mentioned homework. He perked up. Operation 'No Homework Phase Two' was underway. He looked at the clock, he had to time it perfectly. Wait for it… Now! He raised his hand.

"Yes, apprentice Muln." The teacher called on him.

"Master Clee told me about this compound that is really rare but she wasn't really clear on what it did. Do you think you could explain it?"

"Well sure, what's it called?" The teacher asked.

Garen shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think it might have started with a G or maybe a Q. I always mix those letters up. It was a compound, compound. Not like a regular compound or like a building compound."

The teacher nodded not sure where he was going with this.

"Maybe it wasn't a compound… what's the opposite of a compound? A single? Well, I'm single, " He slicked back his hair. "But that's besides the point."

"Well can you describe it a little better?"

"Uhm okay, it think its like a bunch of colors only not any one of them."

"What?"

"And it smells like something but then it doesn't at the same time."

"Are you thinking of two different compounds?"

"That's it! One part of the compound smells and has color and the other part doesn't have anything. It's like invisible."

The teacher was so confused.

"Or maybe it was the other way around." He glanced at the clock.

"Oh I know what it was! I heard about it from a book not Clee. Okay Never mind!"

The teacher was silent a minute and then…

RING! RING! RING!

Garen picked up his books and he and his class mates fled.

Now on to his next class and last class.

…

He sat in history class. The teacher mentioned homework.. And what did he do? Why nothing more than 'Operation No Homework Phase Three'.

He looked at the clock. Timing was everything! He raised his hand.

"Yes Apprentice Muln?"

"There was an event I've been curious about. It had to do with fighting someone or something or another and it happened between now and five thousand years ago." He folded his hands on his desk. "Do you think you could shed some light on this for me?"

The teacher looked at him. "What?"

Garen raised an eye brow. "What?"

The teacher rubbed his eyes. "What do you want me to shed light on?"

"The event."

"What event?"

"The one that happened between now and five thousand years ago."

"Well, what happened during this event?"

"Uhm… I think there was fighting, yeah, and it was outside, it was partly cloudy and there a chance of rain."

The teacher looked at him.

Garen knew the teacher was catching on. He had to keep talking.

"There were two sides! And they were fighting!"

"Where did it take place?"

Garen went to speak but was cut off.

"Aside from outside…"

"Oh, uhm I think it was." He quickly thought of a random planet. "I'm not entirely sure. It was a pretty planet, I think."

"Okay, so there was a battle on a pretty planet within the last five thousand years?"

Garen nodded.

"Do you know what it was over?"

"What most wars fight over."

"And what's that?"

"You don't know?" Garen asked incredulous. He glanced at the clock.

The teacher saw it. Garen saw the teacher stare at him

'Crud! I'm caught.'

"I believe you are referring to the battle in a video game you always play."

Garen looked at him.

The teacher stood and went to his desk.

RING! RING! RING!

Everyone fled the class and Garen sat staring at his teacher who didn't blow the whistle on him. He and the teacher exchanged smirks. "Thanks Master Drallig."

He scooted out of the class to his friends who were waiting for him.

The End.

The END!

The End

.

**…**

**XD Now, I don't want you guys to try this at home.. Only at school! My sis said she would totally do this if she was in school. And you know I wouldn't put it passed her!**

**As for the 'The End' thing… does anyone know how your SUPPOSED to end it… now I'm curious! LOL**

**And it's supposed to be kind of confusing. Even I'm not sure I follow Garen. XD**

**This is for my own Challenge for you guys! See my forum for details. :3 or PM me if you want to join the challenge. (basically write a fic about Garen) Yup that's it!  
**


End file.
